Świąteczna Opowieść
by Varedna
Summary: Krótkie opowiadanko o spotkaniu dwojga ludzi w jedną magiczną noc... Romy ale raczej przyjaźń niż miłość COMPLETE


**DISCLAIMER:** Żeby formalnościom stało się zadość: Remy i Rogue oczywiście nie należą do mnie, tylko do Marvela. Ja ich tylko pożyczam i nie zarabiam na tym ani grosza

**"ŚWIĄTECZNA OPOWIEŚĆ"**

To był wieczór tuż przed Wigilią. Przez oświetlone ostrym światłem hale centrum handlowego w Bayville, wolnym, jakby niechętnym krokiem, poruszał się młody mężczyzna, w lekko podniszczonym brązowym płaszczu. Włóczył się po zatłoczonych sklepach już kilka godzin, zupełnie bez celu. W przeciwieństwie do zabieganych i rozentuzjazmowanych tłumów, nie potrzebował łakoci na jutrzejszą uroczystą kolację, ani nie szukał idealnych podarków. Bo i po co? I tak nie będzie komu świętować... Magneto, który w ogóle nie uznawał świąt(1), wyjechał na kilka tygodni, nie mówiąc dokąd i po co. Na całe szczęście zabrał ze sobą tego prymitywa - Sabretooth'a. A dopóki ten nie wyżywał się na nich, Remy'emu było obojętne gdzie są i jak długo ich nie będzie.

_"Im dłużej tym lepiej"_ - pomyślał. Co do pozostałych zaś... Cóż, John zawsze był nieco "nieobecny", przynajmniej umysłem, i jedyne, co go interesowało w świętach, to świece płonące na bożonarodzeniowym drzewku. Piotr, czy Peter jak go wszyscy nazywali, hmm... Wielki Rosjanin o gołębim sercu zawsze przy okazji podobnych uroczystości, stawał się jeszcze bardziej zamknięty w sobie i milczący niż zwykle. Remy wiedział, co go dręczy. Piotr tęsknił za swoją rodziną, pozostawioną gdzieś na bezkresnych przestrzeniach Syberii, szczególnie zaś za swą małą siostrzyczką - Illianą.(2)

Remy westchnął głęboko. Jego wzrok padł właśnie na przechodzącą nieopodal rodzinę. Mały, może sześcioletni chłopczyk, w zabawnej czapeczce a la Spiderman, jedną ręką kurczowo trzymając się matczynego rękawa, drugą żywo gestykulował, raz po raz wskazując na wystawę sklepu z zabawkami. Jego matka, kobieta ok 30-letnia, niezbyt piękna, od której jednak biło takie ciepło, że w ogóle nie zwracało się najmniejszej uwagi na jej wygląd, uśmiechnęła się tylko, a następnie pochyliła nad synem i zaczęła szeptać mu coś do ucha, posyłając jednocześnie bardzo znaczące spojrzenia swojemu mężowi. Następnie wszyscy oddalili się od wystawy. Dzieciak posłał jeszcze ostatnie, jednocześnie tęskne i pełne nadziei, spojrzenie w stronę jeżdżącej w kółko, kolorowej kolejki elektrycznej, aby po chwili zniknąć gdzieś w tłumie. Nie minęła jednak minuta, gdy ojciec rodziny, udając zapewne, że czegoś zapomniał, wrócił do rzeczonego sklepu i wyszedł z niego z dodatkową torbą...  
- "Taaak, zdaje się, że dzieciak znajdzie jednak swój wymarzony prezent pod choinką" - wymruczał cicho Remy.  
W jego głosie nie było jednak przekąsu. Co więcej, uważny słuchacz na pewno wychwyciłby delikatną nutkę tęsknoty. Remy LeBeau doskonale pamiętał czasy, gdy sam był tylko takim małym berbeciem...

Część swego życia spędził na ulicy. Tam poznał co to głód, zimno i upodlenie... Do dziś, na samą myśl, wstrząsały nim dreszcze. Nie lubił wracać pamięcią do tego okresu swego życia. Na jego ciele nadal widniały pamiątki-blizny. Jednak nie one były najgorsze. Dużo boleśniej odczuwał rany w swej duszy, które mimo upływu lat nadal krwawiły, raz po raz nawiedzając go w sennych koszmarach. Dlatego gdy pewnego dnia sam Król Złodziei z Nowego Orleanu, Jean-Luc LeBeau, postanowił go adoptować, wydawało mu się, że wygrał los na loterii. Zamieszkał w pięknym domu, mógł się w końcu najeść do syta i zasnąć bez strachu, że już nigdy się nie obudzi. O tak! To był ogromny awans i wyróżnienie dla zwykłego złodziejaszka z ulicy. Ale to, co było dla niego najważniejsze to fakt, że w końcu miał kochającą rodzinę. Ojca, starszego brata, liczne kuzynostwo, a przede wszystkim ciotkę, która idealnie zastąpiła osieroconemu chłopcu matkę. Jakże wtedy był szczęśliwy! Dopiero, gdy podrósł zaczął zauważać, że nie wszystko w tym sielankowym wizerunku, było tak idealne, jak mu się wydawało. Coraz wyraźniej docierało do niego, że dla ukochanego ojca liczyły się przede wszystkim jego zdolności mutanta, a dopiero potem on sam, jeśli w ogóle... Zaczął rozumieć, dlaczego Jean-Luc w ogóle zdecydował się na przygarnięcie pod swój dach bezdomnej sieroty. Jako szef gildii, mający rozliczne kontakty na całym świecie, musiał słyszeć o mutantach i ich niesamowitych zdolnościach już dużo wcześniej, kiedy tylko pierwsze przypadki masowych mutacji, zaczęły się coraz liczniej ujawniać na świecie, a jego oczy... Jego oczy zdradzały go natychmiast. Niby nic - ot czerwone tęczówki na czarnym tle. Gdybyśmy mówili o kolorze sukienki czy drinka, pewnie uznano by to za krzyk mody. Dla niego jednak, własne oczy były przekleństwem. To najprawdopodobniej z ich powodu jego prawdziwi rodzice porzucili go w szpitalu(3) i to z ich powodu ludzie, już od najmłodszych lat patrzeli na niego z odrazą i przerażeniem. "Le Diable Blanc" - "Biały Diabeł", "szatański pomiot" czy "dziecko Rosmmary" - takie wyzwiska towarzyszyły mu na każdym kroku. Niektórzy po prostu pluli na jego widok lub próbowali rzucać w niego kamieniami. Jedna stara wariatka chciała nawet odprawić nad nim egzorcyzmy!

Remy znów wyraźnie zadrżał i potrząsnął głową, aby uwolnić się od ponurych myśli. Niestety wracały one do niego, niczym natrętne muchy. Tak bardzo jak nie chciał o tym myśleć, musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że jego mutacja była przyczynkiem do niemal wszystkich wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w jego życiu, oraz do tego jak był postrzegany przez innych ludzi. Tylko nie przez ciocię... Tante Mattie(4), jak ją wszyscy nazywali, była niezwykłą kobietą. Zielarka i uzdrowicielka, dla członków obu gildii. Znała wiele tajemnic i chyba nikt nie był w stanie określić ile właściwie ma lat i skąd się wzięła na tym świecie. Remy'ego nigdy to jednak nie obchodziło. Dla niego mogła być wróżką, dobrą czarownicą czy też aniołem, który zstąpił na ziemię. Przede wszystkim jednak była matką, a przynajmniej najbliższym "substytutem" matki, jaki dane mu było poznać. To ona pierwsza otworzyła przed zagubionym i oszołomionym chłopcem swoje serce i nauczyła go wszystkiego o życiu. To ona pokazała mu jak odnaleźć się w wielkiej rezydencji rodziny LeBeau, wyleczyła jego rany, nauczyła dobrych manier, a także dbała, aby nigdy niczego mu nie brakowało. Gdy zaś w nocy budził się w nocy z krzykiem, cały zlany potem, ona nieodmiennie przychodziła do jego pokoju, tuliła w swych opiekuńczych ramionach i śpiewała swym mocnym, spokojnym głosem, dopóki znowu nie zapadł w sen...

Z głośników w centrum, z których przez cały dzień płynęły dźwięki kolęd, teraz rozlegała się "Cicha noc". Ze względu na bardzo słabą jakość dźwięku, liczne szumy i trzaski dobywające się ze sklepowego sprzętu, oraz wyjątkową monotematyczność, początkowo to świąteczne "wycie" strasznie irytowało Gambita. Teraz jednak, gdy już i tak był w nostalgicznym nastroju, przywołało na myśl święta w domu rodzinnym oraz kolędy śpiewane wraz z ciocią i kuzynami. Może się to wydawać dziwne, ale Remy, podobnie jak wszyscy członkowie gildii, był wychowywany w wierze katolickiej(5), a wszystkie świąteczne rytuały, były w rodzinie LeBeau ściśle przestrzegane. To nawet zabawne, zważywszy na to, jak luźny stosunek mieli do siódmego przekazania(6)... W każdym razie, święta jego dzieciństwa miały prawdziwy posmak wielkiego wydarzenia. Wszelkie spory z gildią zabójców były na ten czas wyciszane. Wszyscy obowiązkowo, w odświętnych ubraniach, pojawiali się w Kościele. W domu zaś czekało, wielkie, przepięknie udekorowane drzewko, z mnóstwem prezentów pod nim i smakowita, gorąca wieczerza przygotowana przez ciocię i inne kobiety. Remy doskonale pamiętał smak gorącego gumbo(7) czy jej niezrównaną jamballay'ę( 8 )... A teraz? Spędzi święta w ponurej i zimnej metalowej bazie Magneto, przy pizzy i piwie! Czarująca perspektywa...

Po raz kolejny tego dnia Gambit westchnął głęboko, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Mimo wszystko tęsknił za domem, za świąteczną atmosferą z swego dzieciństwa, a przede wszystkim za ciepłem domowego ogniska i radością, jaką odczuwał, kiedy wybrane przez niego podarki, wywoływały uśmiech na twarzy obdarowanego. Wobec tych wspomnień, odległa kwatera Magnusa, z szurniętym Australijczykiem i przygnębionym Rosjaninem jako jedynym towarzystwem oraz pustą lodówką, wydała mu się jeszcze bardziej odległa i odpychająca. Co z tego, że miał mnóstwo pieniędzy, skoro i tak nie miał co z nimi robić?

Pogrążony w tych niewesołych myślach, nawet nie zaważył, kiedy doszedł do niewielkiej kawiarni, gdy wtem, przez szybę dostrzegł coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Przy najbardziej oddalonym stoliku, niemal całkowicie schowana w cieniu, przed kubkiem jakiegoś parującego napoju, siedziała samotna dziewczęca postać, która wydała mu się równie opuszczona i zniechęcona jak ona sam. Nagle, gdy dziewczyna uniosła na chwilę głowę, znad trzymanej w rękach książki, dojrzał coś jeszcze. Od przepięknych, kasztanowych włosów, wyraźnie odcinały się dwa szokująco białe pasemka, okalające twarz...ONA...

& & & & & & &

Rogue marzła. Pomimo ochrony, jaką dawał jej ciepły płaszcz i gruby sweter, na mroźnym powietrzu po prostu drżała jak osika. Pozostawała zupełnie bezbronna wobec podmuchów lodowatego wiatru, który smagał ją bezlitośnie, barwiąc zwykle blade policzki i nos, na różowo. Krótkie i mroźne zimowe dnie, były kolejną pozycją, na długiej liście rzeczy, których nienawidziła w swym "nowojorskim" życiu. Wychowana w ciepłym słońcu południa, nie mogła przyzwyczaić się ani do padającego śniegu, ani tym bardziej do temperatur spadających poniżej zera(9). Krótko mówiąc okres zimy, a także jesieni i wczesnej wiosny, był dla niej istną torturą. I tak dobrze, że kilka przypadków, kiedy to musiała skorzystać z leczniczych mocy Wolveria, wydało się nieco wzmocnić jej system immunologiczny, gdyż w innym wypadku najprawdopodobniej nie rozstawałaby się z chusteczką do nosa(10).

_"Po co ja tu właściwie przyszłam?"_ - Po raz kolejny tego dnia zadała sobie to pytanie, gdy po rozstaniu z Ororo i Kitty u wejścia do centrum, została sam na sam ze sobą. Rogue nie cierpiała centrum, nie lubiła robić zakupów i zdecydowanie nie przepadała za całą tą świąteczną atmosferą, która kojarzyła jej się głównie z bezładną krzątaniną i sztucznie radosną atmosferą, przesłodzoną do granic wytrzymałości. _"Więc jeszcze raz, dlaczego tu jestem?"_ - Pomyślała. W kilka sekund później została potrącona przez bandę piszczących dzieciaków, ściskających w pulchnych rączkach jakieś pluszaki. _"Aha, to dlatego..."_ - Pomyślała ze złością. Na krótką chwilę zamarła z przerażenia. Mimo, iż była osłonięta ochronną barierą materiału, praktycznie od stóp do głów, nie mogła pozbyć się towarzyszącego jej nieustannie poczucia lęku, gdy tylko ktoś podchodził do niej zbyt blisko. Ryzyko przypadkowego kontaktu z jej śmiertelnie niebezpieczną skórą było zbyt duże, a konsekwencje takiego "midasowego"(11) dotknięcia zbyt straszne, aby mogła bez strachu poruszać się w tłumie. Dlatego właśnie dziś się tu znalazła. Chciała uciec od nieustannego rozgardiaszu i totalnego chaosu panującego w Instytucie. Biegających bez ładu i składu młodych rekrutów, co chwila przypominających sobie, że coś jeszcze należy dopakować, do i tak pełnych już walizek, które zabierali ze sobą do domu. Przede wszystkim jednak, choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać nawet sama przed sobą, chciała uniknąć jego...jej...ich... Nie chciała patrzeć jak trzymają się za ręce, patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy, rozmawiają, całują... Każda taka scena wywoływała w jej sercu ból oraz uczucie zazdrości. O tak! Zielonooki potwór(12) usiadł jej na ramieniu i raz po raz dusił bezlitośnie. Wbrew temu jednak, co o niej sądzono, nie zazdrościła rywalce "zwycięstwa". Już dawno z tego "wyrosła". Pogodziła się z myślą, że nigdy nie będzie patrzał na nią tak, jak patrzy na tamtą, i że widocznie nie jest im pisane bycie razem. Ta świadomość nadal była niczym cierń w sercu, ale to nie ona była przyczyną jej zawiści. To, czego tak bardzo pragnęła, to po prostu dotyk drugiej osoby. To, czym oni mogli obdarowywać się bez ograniczeń, a co dla niej na zawsze już pozostanie wyłącznie kwestią marzeń sennych...

Przeciętny człowiek nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielki dar został mu ofiarowany. Nie docenia tego błogosławieństwa, gdyż zdaje się być ono czymś tak oczywistym i naturalnym, jak powietrze, którym oddycha. Noworodek, natychmiast po odcięciu od pępowiny, zostaje ułożony na brzuchu matki, gdyż jej ciepły dotyk i bicie jej serca sprawia , że dziecko się uspokaja i przestaje się bać. Później, gdy płacze bierzemy je na ręce i tulimy mocno do siebie, aby dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy nieco podrośnie często siada najbliższym na kolanach, tuli policzek do naszego policzka czy wkłada swą malutką rączkę w naszą dużą dłoń, szukając czyjeś bliskości. Później dotyk towarzyszy mój już praktycznie na każdym kroku. Muskamy dłoń ekspedientki wydającej nam resztę w sklepie czy pani w kiosku, kiedy podaje nam bilet. Ocieramy się o innych ludzi w zatłoczonym autobusie czy siadając obok nich na ławce w parku. Witając się podajemy innym swoją dłoń, całujemy w oba policzki składając życzenia. A potem...Potem dorastamy i dotyk nabiera zupełnie nowego znaczenia. Spotykamy na swej drodze kogoś wyjątkowego i wszystkie te drobne gesty przestają nam wystarczać. Pragniemy wyrazić nasze uczucia całym ciałem, wręcz stopić się w jedność z ukochaną osobą. Stąd też niepewne, nieco drżące i ukradkowe muśnięcia dłoni, szybko zastępujemy pocałunkami. Najpierw są to szybkie, gorączkowe muśnięcia warg, delikatne niczym dotyk skrzydeł motyla. Szybko stają się one niewystarczające. Dlatego nasze usta łącząc się z ustami drugiego człowieka stają się bardziej... świadome. Badają wzajemnie swój kształt i teksturę, do poszukiwań przyłącza się niecierpliwy język... Kochankowie badają wnętrza swych ust w intymnym pojedynku, ale i to zbyt mało. Dlatego gorące wargi wędrują dalej. Całujemy całą twarz - pliki, czoło, oczy i nos... Delikatnie kąsamy płatki uszu partnera... jego kark, pragnąc zostawić na jego ciele swój miłosny znak... Nasze ręce błądzą po ciele kochanka, coraz bardziej ciekawskie i niecierpliwe, tworząc własną mapę miłosną...posuwają się dalej... nie w tym fictu jednak. Pozostaniemy w kręgu opowiadań dla wszystkich...

Dla niej jednak ten rodzaj przyjemności miał być na zawsze zakazany. Jej dar, czy raczej przekleństwo, uniemożliwiał jej doświadczenie tego pierwotnego, podstawowego kontaktu międzyludzkiego. Jej moce mutanta, sprawiają, że poprzez nawet najkrótszy kontakt fizyczny wysysa z drugiego człowieka wszystkie jego myśli, uczucia, wspomnienia - nawet te najbardziej intymne, Jest jak ten wampir, który zamiast żywić się krwią, odbiera ludziom ich dusze... Co gorsza, fragmenty tych niechcianych osobowości, zostawały już z nią na zawsze, nie dając jej spokoju... nieustannie szepcząc...krzycząc...oskarżając... Głosy te sprawiały, że tak naprawdę, nigdy nie była sama. Można to nazwać prawdziwą ironią losu, wziąwszy pod uwagę jej antytowarzyski charakter. Chociaż może powinna się cieszyć? Być może w przyszłości będą to jej jedyni towarzysze... Kto bowiem zechce spędzić życie u boku dziewczyny - wampira?

Stąd też chyba wzięło się jej zamiłowanie do ckliwych romansideł(13). Jej mały skrzętnie skrywany sekrecik... Nigdy nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała. Nawet, jeśli była przewrażliwiona na punkcie dotyku, to nadal miała swoją godność. Dlatego bardzo dbała o to, aby nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Owijała książki w inne okładki itp. Nie chciała stać się obiektem niekończących się plotek w Instytucie. "Groźna gotyczka, zaczytuje się w głupiutkich opowiadankach St. John'a Allerdyce'a(14) o wielkiej miłości, która przezwycięża wszystko!". Kitty czy Amarze takie coś uszłoby na sucho. U Jean także można by to zrozumieć. Ale ona! Po niej wszyscy oczekiwali, zaczytywania się w krwawych i ponurych opowieściach o wampirach i wilkołakach. Nie zamiłowania do książek pisanych dla starszych pań, wyjeżdżających do sanatorium... Zresztą, sama musiała przyznać, że literacko wszystkie te "dzieła" były raczej marne. To, co ją do nich przyciągało, to...dotyk. Bardzo graficzne i sugestywne opisy par splecionych w miłosnym uścisku. Coś, co mogło stanowić pożywkę dla jej wyobraźni i dawać, choć minimalne pojęcie o tym, co się wtedy czuje, jak reaguje nasze ciało na dotyk innej osoby...

Czy było to głupie? Z pewnością! Infantylne? Być może. Ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Ucieczka w świat fantazji, niejednokrotnie pozwalała jej zapomnieć o bólu istnienia, a czasem nawet chyba zwyczajnie nie odejść od zmysłów. W końcu nie była cyborgiem! Była normalną dziewczyną o zwyczajnych w jej wieku marzeniach. Mimo, iż zwykle trzymała się na dystans i sprawiała wrażenie "zimnej", wręcz obojętnej, tak naprawdę pragnęła spotkać kogoś, kto nie będzie patrzał na nią z przerażeniem i odrazą. W kogo oczy mogłaby spoglądać i znaleźć w nich miłość, podziw, zaufanie... Dla kogo byłaby jedyna i wyjątkowa... Kiedyś myślała, że On mógłby być tą osobą, ale okazał się taki jak inni... Chłopcy nigdy nie zwracali na nią większej uwagi. Tracili zainteresowanie, gdy w pobliżu pojawiała się Jean ze swą wspaniałą sylwetką i śliczną twarzyczką, czy Kitty ze swoim radosnym spojrzeniem na świat i wyjątkowo miłą osobowością. W takich sytuacjach ona zawsze schodziła na dalszy plan... Czuła się wtedy niczym niepotrzebny mebel, albo przejrzysta jak powietrze... Pewnie, że nie zależało jej na tym, żeby odbijać dziewczynom ich adoratorów, czy żeby kręciły się wokół niej te półgłówki z kliki Jean. Nie. Ale odrzucenie zawsze boli. Zwłaszcza, gdy jesteś samotną, zagubiona nastolatką, która marzy o odrobinie czułości, delikatności i ciepła...

A propos ciepła. Nie mogła już dłużej znieść chłodu, który pomimo wędrówki po ogrzanych halach centrum, nadal jej nie opuszczał. Postanowiła więc, wstąpić do ulubionej kawiarni na duży kubek gorącej czekolady i może jakieś ciacho, na przegryzkę. Zresztą przy odrobinie szczęścia, uwolni się też o tego irytującego dźwięku kolęd.

Miała rację, w wnętrzu stało stereo, ale zamiast nieustannego powtarzania w kółko "świątecznych przebojów", z głośników sączyły się znane i miłe dla ucha, utwory Pink Floyd'ów(15). Rogue zamówiła swoją czekoladę i poszukała dla siebie jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca. Miała szczęście. Przed świętami lokal był prawie pusty. Również jej ulubiony stolik. Znajdował się w zacienionym rogu sali, blisko odkręconego na full kaloryfera. Mogła więc w końcu zdjąć płaszcz. Po odebraniu kubka z gorącym napojem rozsiadła się wygodnie, w pluszowym fotelu i wyciągnęła książkę. Nie mogła jednak skupić się na czytaniu. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Podniosła głowę znad lektury i rozejrzała się po sali. Nie zauważyła jednak nikogo. Tylko jakaś para staruszków w przeciwległym rogu sali i niewielka grupka przyjaciółek, które najwyraźniej postanowiły zrobić sobie przerwę w zakupach. Oni jednak nie zwracali na nią najmniejszej uwagi. _"Chyba zaczynam popadać w paranoję" _- pomyślała ujmując kubek w dłonie i biorąc solidny łyk czekolady. Następnie powróciła do czytanej książki. Zignorowała też dźwięk umieszczonego nad drzwiami dzwonka, który swym melodyjnym śpiewem oznajmił wejście nowej osoby...

& & & & & & &

Remy pewny krokiem wszedł do niewielkiej kawiarni i natychmiast skierował się do lady. Zamówił dużą kawę i rozejrzał się po sali. Nie interesował go jednak wystrój, tylko znajdujący się wewnątrz ludzie. Chciał potwierdzić swe podejrzenia.

Z prawej strony dobiegł go dziewczęcy chichot i poczuł na sobie kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń. Skierował więc swój wzrok w tym kierunku i zobaczył kilka bardzo ładnych licealistek. Posłał dziewczynom pełen aprobaty uśmiech, co wywołało kolejną falę chichotu, a następnie odwrócił, aby zapłacić za swoją kawę. Z gorącym kubkiem w dłoniach skierował się w głąb sali. Nastolatki zaczęły machać do niego rękoma, dając mu znaki, aby się do nich przysiadł. On je jednak zignorował i skierował się ku ciemniejszej części sali. Zawiedzione małolaty zauważyły, że dosiadł się do stolika ponurej ghotic girl.

Była tak zafascynowana czytaną książką, że nawet nie zauważyła, gdy zajął fotel naprzeciw niej. Przez jakiś czas po prostu jej się przyglądał w milczeniu, licząc na to, iż w końcu na niego spojrzy. Lektura pochłonęła ją chyba jednak całkowicie, gdyż nawet po swój kubek z czekoladą sięgała "na oślep". Rzucił więc okiem na tytuł i zdębiał... _"No, no no...kto by pomyślał. Ciekawe, co by powiedziała, gdyby się dowiedziała, kto jest autorem tych wszystkich bzdur?"._ Przyglądał się jej jeszcze przez ok minutę, gdy w końcu postanowił, że czas już zwrócić na siebie uwagę:  
- Dlaczego czytujesz te bzdury, _cherie_?

_"Dlaczego czytujesz te bzdury, cherie?"_ - Usłyszała nagle męski głos, tuż nad sobą. Podniosła głowę, ze szczerym zamiarem spławienia palanta, który tak brutalnie wyrwał ją z jej małego świata fantazji i zamarła... Mężczyzna, a raczej chłopak (gdyż mógł być nie więcej niż 3-4 lata starszy niż ona), wyglądał dziwnie znajomo. Musiała przyznać, nawet wbrew sobie, że był bardzo przystojny. Miał wysokie kości policzkowe, piękny prosty nos, brązowe oczy(16), w które zaglądały niesforne orzechowe kosmyki(17) i pięknie zarysowane, zmysłowe usta, jakby stworzone do pocałunków. I wtedy ją tknęło. Acolyta!

- Bonjour _cherie_! - Zaczął wesoło - pamiętasz mnie?  
- Ty nędzny, paskudny, przebiegły...  
- Z tego wnoszę, że tak.  
- Czego chcesz, szczurze bagienny?( 18 )  
- No,no,no, Rozmawiamy zaledwie kilka sekund, a ty już masz dla mnie pieszczotliwe określenie. Powinienem więc chyba znaleźć jakieś dla ciebie. Żabko? Rybko? A może kotku?  
Rogue zarumieniała się ze wściekłości  
- Jak śmiesz! Zresztą, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Co tu robisz, oprócz denerwowania mnie? Nie powinieneś teraz opanowywać świata, albo polerować wiader dla Magnusa?  
- Hehehe. Bardzo zabawne _petite_. Ale nawet psychopatyczni maniacy, chcący zawładnąć światem, robią sobie przerwę świąteczną  
- Aha, a nie możesz jej robić gdzie indziej, czy może wy wszyscy złoczyńcy lubicie po prostu wkurzać ludzi, w ramach relaksu?  
- Hej, spokojnie _cherie_. Gambit nie szuka kłopotów.  
- To czego chcesz?  
- Porozmawiać...

Nawet, jeśli ta szczera odpowiedź trochę zbiła ją z tropu, nie dała tego po sobie poznać, tylko natychmiast się odgryzła:  
- A skąd pomysł, że ktokolwiek tutaj będzie miał ochotę cię słuchać?  
- Uważasz, że nie mam nic do powiedzenia? - Gambit wyraźnie ją prowokował  
- Skądże znowu! Na pewno potrafisz wiele powiedzieć na temat pielęgnacji paznokci i maseczkach z ogórków sądząc po stanie tej ślicznej buźki. Jak staniesz przed lustrem, z pewnością zyskasz wdzięcznego słuchacza.  
- Więc uważasz, że jestem przystojny?  
- Co takiego! Jak masz problemy ze słuchem to idź do laryngologa, szczurze bagienny!  
- Och, z mój słuch jest w porządku. Wyraźnie słyszałem, jak nazwałaś moją twarz "śliczną" - nadal ze swoim nieodłącznym półuśmieszkiem na twarzy, Gambit zaczął ją przedrzeźniać, naśladując jej charakterystyczny, południowy akcent.

Po raz kolejny Rogue poczuła, że cała krew spływa jej do twarzy. Ten bezczelny cham przekraczał granicę!  
Remy również zauważył zmianę w jej wyglądzie i uśmiechnął się w duchu. To wręcz fantastyczne, jak bardzo potrafiła się zmienić w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. A najbardziej niesamowite było to, że ona sama wydawała się kompletnie nie zadawać sobie sprawy, ze swego wyglądu i efektu, jaki na nim wywierała. Jej zwykle blade policzki były ślicznie zarumienione. Ciemna szminka, która zazwyczaj szczelnie pokrywała jej usta, została praktycznie starta przez czekoladę, którą piła. Teraz dokładnie widać było jej wargi - ciemnoczerwone, pełne, pięknie wykrojone... Po prostu marzenie! _"Dlaczego ta dziewczyna w ogóle nakłada na siebie całe to świństwo?"_. Ale to, co najbardziej przykuło jego uwagę to jej oczy. Normalnie wydawały się one zupełnie szare i praktycznie "ginęły" w morzu fioletu, który je otaczał. Teraz jednak, gdy kipiała wściekłością, a zwierciadła jej duszy, wydawały się ciskać skry na wszystkie strony, widać było, że tak naprawdę była to ułuda. W rzeczywistości miały one głęboką, ciemnozieloną barwę, która w tej chwili przywiodła mu na myśl dwa ogromne szmaragdy. Słowem, uroda dziewczyny wręcz zapierała dech w piersiach i można było nieomal odczuwać żal, że nie złości się częściej. Ze świata fantazji wyrwał go dopiero jej zirytowany głos:

- Wynoś się stąd, Acolyto! Idź, drażnij kogo innego, albo siedź sobie sam! Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Po prostu wynoś się z mojego stolika!  
- Twój stolik, _cherie_? Jakoś nie widzę, żeby był podpisany. A Gambitowi tu bardzo wygodnie...  
Rogue zdecydowanie nie miała na to ani czasu, ani ochoty. Miała nadzieję na ciche spokojne popołudnie. Dlatego właśnie uciekła z Instytutu. Jeśli więc ten nadęty szczur błotny miał ochotę na małą wojnę, to będzie ją musiał prowadzić sobie sam.  
- Dobrze więc, siedź więc tu sobie, choćby i do końca świata, a nawet o jeden dzień dłużej. Ja w każdym razie się zmywam - Powiedziała zrywając się energicznie z fotela. Niestety, niejako przy okazji zawadziła nogą o krawędź stołu. Nagle poczuła, że traci równowagę i zaczyna lecieć do przodu. Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu na bolesne zetknięcie z podłogą, ale ten moment nigdy nie nastąpił. Zamiast tego wpadła na coś innego. Poczuła, jak obejmują ją czyjeś silne ramiona, powstrzymując dalszy upadek. Owionęło ją ciepło bijące od drugiego ciała, wyraźnie wyczuwalne, nawet przez materiał ubrań, które oboje nosili, oraz specyficzny aromat. Była to mieszanka dymu tytoniowego, przypraw i dobrej wody kolońskiej. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu stwierdziła, że jest to całkiem przyjemna mieszanka. Wciąż oszołomiona, otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na swego "wybawcę". Spodziewała się znów tego głupiego półuśmieszku i jakieś kpiącej uwagi, ale zamiast tego, przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że widzi autentyczną troskę w tych jego dziwnych oczach, które z bliska wydawały się być bardziej czerwone, niż brązowe. Wrażenie spotęgowało się jeszcze, gdy delikatnie spytał:

- Nic ci nie jest, Rogue?  
- Nnie, chyba nie - Odpowiedziała nadal trochę niepewnie. Ale Gambit najwyraźniej powrócił do swego zwykłego sposobu bycia.  
- Heh, wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz _cherie_!  
- Co? - Ta uwaga wyraźnie ją otrzeźwiła - Argh, natychmiast mnie puszczaj! - Powiedziała, próbując jednocześnie wyrwać się ze stalowego uścisku jego ramion. Remy jednak trzymał mocno...  
- No nie wiem, petite. Uratowałem cię przed nabiciem sobie paskudnego guza, na tej ślicznej buzi. Nie sądzisz, że należy mi się za to jakaś nagroda? - Zapytał sugestywnie unosząc brwi. Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy, uśmiechnęła się słodko i powiedziała najmilszym tonem, na jaki tylko mogła się zdobyć:  
- Masz trzy sekundy, aby mnie puścić szczurze bagienny.  
- Bo co mi zrobisz?  
- Dwie  
- Mam się bać?  
- Jedna - w tym momencie Rogue wymierzyła mu celnego kopniaka. Rem właściwie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego. Zaskoczyła go tylko siła uderzenia. Na chwilę rozluźnił więc swój uścisk, na co dziewczyna tylko czekała. Błyskawicznie wyśliznęła się z jego ramion i zabrała się za zbieranie swoich rzeczy. W ciągu kilku sekund była gotowa, aby opuścić kawiarnię, kiedy znów zatrzymał ja ten głos:  
- Rogue, zaczekaj! Nie odchodź, proszę! - Zatrzymała się. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, ale było coś w sposobie, w jaki wymawiał jej imię, a może po prostu w tonie jego głosu, co nie pozwalało jej pozostać obojętną. Widząc jej wahanie, Gambit kontynuował:  
- Proszę! Przepraszam, za to, co mówiłem! Już nie będę. Obiecuję... Tylko zostań, proszę.  
- Dlaczego niby mam ci wierzyć?  
- Bo jest wieczór tuż przed Wigilią, a ty wyglądasz na równie samotną jak ja, i podobnie jak ja nie masz dokąd pójść... - Na te słowa coś pękło w sercu Rogue. Doskonale wiedziała, że on ma rację. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty na powrót do Instytutu. Zresztą była umówiona ze Storm i Kitty dopiero za trzy godziny, a spędzanie ich samotnie w wielkim i zatłoczonym centrum handlowym też niezbyt jej się uśmiechało.  
- To jak będzie _cherie_? Możemy zacząć od początku? Jestem Remy LeBeau i chciałbym porozmawiać - Powiedział Gambit wyciągając do niej dłoń w przyjaznym geście.  
Rogue spojrzała nań niepewnie raz, potem drugi. Następnie z pewnym wahaniem wyciągnęła w jego stronę swą małą rączkę.  
- Rogue.  
Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, gdy zamiast spodziewanego uścisku dłoni, on przytknął ją do ust w delikatnym pocałunku.  
- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, _cherie_. - Powiedział, z ociąganiem puszczając jej dłoń. - To skoro już zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni, może jednak usiądziemy, a Twój ulubiony "szczur bagienny" postawi ci coś do picia, skoro twoja czekolada najwyraźniej wystygła. Co ty na to?  
Choć nadal była pełna podejrzeń, Rogue zdecydowała się przystać na jego propozycję i (z pewnym wahaniem) powróciła na swoje miejsce. Remy złożył zamówienie na dwa wielkie kubki kawy i w czasie, gdy czekali na swoje napoje próbował podtrzymywać rozmowę.  
- Powiedz mi cherie, często tu bywasz?  
Rogue nadal była bardzo podejrzliwa. Bądź co bądź miała do czynienia z Acolytą, więc musiała mieć się na baczności. Nawet tak z pozoru niewinne pytanie mogło mieć ukryte znaczenie. Gambit wydawał się czytać w jej myślach, gdyż szybko dodał:  
- Daj spokój, _cherie_. Chyba nie sądzisz, że Magnus przysłał mnie tu na przeszpiegi, co? Zapewniam cię, że mój wiadrogłowy pracodawca ma zdecydowanie ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż wywiadywanie się gdzie wy, X-meni, macie zwyczaj spędzać swój wolny czas, aby potem zaatakować was w miejscu publicznym. To nie w jego stylu...  
Przemyślawszy jego słowa, Rogue musiała przyznać mu rację. To rzeczywiście nie pasowało do Magneto. Dlatego odpowiedziała:  
- Prawdę mówiąc, to owszem, dość często. Lubię to miejsce. Jest przytulne, podają tu świetną kawę i zawsze mają dobrą muzykę.  
- Hehe. Masz już dość kolęd?  
- A kto nie ma? Słowo daję, że zmuszanie niewinnych obywateli do słuchania tego jazgotu przez dłużej niż 10 minut powinno być prawnie zakazane!  
- Co prawda to prawda. - Zgodził się Remy - A dlaczego to miejsce?  
- Huh?  
- Dlaczego ze wszystkich stolików, wybrałaś właśnie ten? Jest taki ukryty i stoi w bardzo ciemnym miejscu... Sama przyznasz, że to nie najlepsze miejsce na czytanie. Poza tym, tak piękna dziewczyna jak ty, powinna siedzieć na widoku, a nie chować się gdzieś po kątach - Dodał filuternie puszczając do niej oczko.  
Po raz kolejny wbrew swej woli Roguey zaczęła się rumienić i miała tego serdecznie dość. Przez cały rok nie czerwieniła się tyle, ile w ciągu ostatniego kwadransa! _"Jak on to robi?"_ - Pomyślała. Nawet Scott tak na nią nie działał...  
- Wiesz, jesteś nawet jeszcze ładniejsza, kiedy się rumienisz - Dodał z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Szybko przekonał się, że to błąd, gdy w kilka sekund później znów poczuł silnego kopniaka na swojej goleni.  
- Auć, _cherie_! To nie było miłe. Nie możesz winić biednego chłopaka, że stwierdza fakty... - A widząc, że dziewczyna znowu gotowa jest zerwać się ze swego miejsca szybko dodał - No więc, dlaczego to miejsce?  
- Z powodu kaloryfera.  
- Hę? - Tym razem to jego zbiła z tropu, ta dziwaczna odpowiedź. Czyżby rzeczywiście miał jakieś problemy ze słuchem?  
- Z powodu kaloryfera - powtórzyła spokojnie Rogue, a widząc jego zdziwioną minę, dodała - Cholera, szczurze błotny, jeśli ktoś powinien mnie rozumieć, to na pewno ty. Przecież też jesteś z południa... Mamy środek cholernej nowojorskiej zimy i straszliwie marznę! Do tej pory śnieg widywałam tylko w telewizji i bynajmniej nie prosiłam się o "relację na żywo"! Chciałam się po prostu ogrzać, a to jedyny fotel w pobliżu grzejnika...  
Ta szczera odpowiedź rozbroiła go niesamowicie. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia zaśmiał się naprawdę długo i szczerze. "Mon dieu! Ta dziewczyna jest naprawdę niesamowita!" - Pomyślał. Nie chcąc jej jednak urazić, zmienił temat.  
- Więc lubisz Pink Floyd'ów, _Cherie_?

Oszołomiona Rogue stwierdziła, że było to bardzo miłe popołudnie. W przytulnej kawiarni, przy aromatycznej kawie i dobrej muzyce, z Remy'm... Ku jej zaskoczeniu, zarozumiały Acolyta okazał się świetnym kompanem. Rozmawiali praktycznie o wszystkim: muzyce, książkach, filmach, sztuce... Okazało się, że Gambit ma całkiem niezły gust. Później zeszli na bardziej osobiste tematy. W pewnym momencie zdobyła się na odwagę i zapytała o jego oczy. Przez chwilę próbował się wykręcać, ale w końcu przyznał, że nosi holo - projektor, taki jak Kurt. Poprosiła, aby go zdjął. Przez chwilę się wahał, ale doceniając dotychczasową szczerość dziewczyny, w końcu zapytał:  
- A obiecujesz, że nie zaczniesz krzyczeć?  
- Daj spokój, nie może być aż tak źle...  
- Zdziwisz się. To jak, obiecujesz?  
- Dobra, słowo!  
Wtedy nadusił przycisk na swoim zegarku, zamrugał kilkukrotnie powiekami i ...

Rogue westchnęła głośno. Prawdę mówiąc spodziewała się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego... Z twarzy siedzącego naprzeciwko niej młodego człowieka, spoglądała na nią, nieco niepewnie, najpiękniejsza para oczu, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Od aksamitnie czarnego "tła", gdyż słowo białko zupełnie tu nie pasowało, idealnie odcinały się kontrastujące, czerwone tęczówki, które wydawały się płonąć wewnętrznym ogniem.  
- O mój Boże - Szepnęła cichutko  
- Co, zupełnie jak dziecko szatana, nie?  
- Żartujesz! One są...są piękne! Nie powinieneś ich ukrywać!   
Rymy'emu po prostu zabrakło słów. Był przyzwyczajony do różnych reakcji na swoje oczy, ale tego na pewno się nie spodziewał. Spojrzał na twarz dziewczyny, która zachwycona wpatrywała się w jego niezwykłe tęczówki i nie mógł pozbierać myśli... "_Bon Dieu! Bon Dieu!_ Co za dziewczyna! Nie dość, że piękna, inteligentna, zna się na sztuce, to jeszcze naprawdę podobają jej się moje oczy! _Bon Dieu_!" - Myślał.  
- Naprawdę tak sądzisz?  
- Jasne. Zdecydowanie bardziej do ciebie pasują, niż ten sztuczny brąz.  
- Ja... dziękuję ci. Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy! 

Później rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, z każdą minutą coraz bardziej zafascynowani sobą nawzajem. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy zbliżyła się godzina umówionego spotkania z Kitty i Storm. Gambit, jak na prawdziwego gentelmena przystało, zapłacił wspólny rachunek, pomógł ubrać płaszcz i postanowił odprowadzić ją na miejsce spotkania. Ponieważ pozostałych kobiet jeszcze nie było, Rogue postanowiła się pożegnać. Nie chciała wpędzać go w kłopoty. Siebie zresztą też nie. A doskonale wiedziała, że oboje będą w nie lada tarapatach, jeśli ktoś ich zauważy. Nie wspominając o tym, jakie fantastyczne opowieści rozpuści po całym Instytucie nasza mała królowa plotek...  
- Słuchaj Remy... - Zaczęła nieśmiało - Wiem, że nie najlepiej zaczęliśmy, ale naprawdę świetnie się bawiłam i ... cóż...chyba chciałabym ci za to podziękować. - Powiedziała cicho, nieśmiało spuszczając wzrok w kierunku czubków swoich butów.  
_"A niech mnie! Ta dziewczyna ma więcej twarzy niż Janus(19), a każda z nich jest taka naturalna i urocza... Jak to w ogóle możliwe, żeby jeden człowiek miał tyle różnych osobowości?"_ - Pomyślał Rem.  
- Nie ma za co, _cherie._ Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Ale, ale... Zaczekaj tu chwileczkę! - Powiedział i zniknął w tłumie.  
Po chwili Rogue zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, ale nie nigdzie nie mogła go dostrzec. Już nawet zdążyła pomyśleć, że w ten dziwaczny sposób postanowił się z nią pożegnać, gdy nagle poczuła, że czyjeś ręce (w rękawiczkach oczywiście) zasłaniają jej oczy, a znajomy głos szepnął do ucha:  
- Zgadnij kto, _cherie_...  
Jego gorący oddech sprawił, że wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa przebiegły autentyczne mrówki. Nie wiedziała dlaczego ma na nią aż taki wpływ, ale chciała się temu poddać. Był jedyną osobą na świecie, która nie próbowała trzymać się od niej jak najdalej ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo, jakim był dotyk jej skóry. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przez całe popołudnie nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że wręcz szukał z nią fizycznego kontaktu. Samo to sprawiało, że kolana się pod nią uginały...  
- Remy! Gdzie byłeś?  
- Niespodzianka, _cherie_ - Powiedział Gambit, wyciągając coś zza pleców - Wesołych Świąt!  
Owo tajemnicze coś, było zabawnym pluszowym misiem. Ani mały, ani duży, z brązowego pluszu. To, co ją urzekło, to niezwykłe jak na pluszaka oczy, wykonane z czerwono-czarnych paciorków i zabawna czapka-pilotka.  
- Dla mnie?  
- A widzisz tu kogoś innego?  
- Ja...nie wiem, co powiedzieć...Nie spodziewałam się, że... - Ale jej dalsze próby zostały uciszone przez Remy'ego, który położył jej palec na wargach i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy, powiedział:  
- Szszy. Nic nie mów. Po prostu chciałem ci podziękować za cudowne popołudnie. O, ale zdaje się, że na mnie już czas. Do zobaczenia, _cherie_! - I znów, tak jak poprzednio, niemal natychmiast rozpłynął się w tłumie  
- Ale.. -Zaczęła protestować Rogue, gdy nagle usłyszała za sobą kobiecy głos  
- Już jesteśmy, dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałaś długo?  
- Storm! Kitty! Nie... Ja... Właśnie przyszłam.  
- Świetnie możemy więc wracać do domu.  
- O rany, Rogue! Skąd masz takiego fajnego misia! Jest absolutnie, totalnie odlotowy! Czy to, ten, prezent?  
- Co? A on... Tak, jeśli już koniecznie musisz wiedzieć, to jest prezent.  
- A dla kogo? - Drążyła niezmordowana Kit.  
- Dla mnie - Odpowiedziała z zagadkowym uśmiechem właścicielka pluszaczka.  
Oczy Kitty natychmiast stały się niemal tak okrągłe jak spodeczki.  
- O rany, Rogue! Serio? To jest, ten, absolutnie cudowne! A od kogo to?  
- No jak to Kit... Oczywiście od Świętego Mikołaja!  
Przez całą drogę powrotną do Instytutu, Shadowcat nie przestawała zasypywać jej pytaniami, próbując wyciągnąć z niej, co przez ten cały czas robiła i skąd wzięła miśka-pilota. Rogue jednak, albo milczała jak zaklęta, albo udzielała zupełnie wymijających odpowiedzi. To intrygowało romantyczną (i łasą na wszelkie plotki) Kitty jeszcze bardziej, ale kiedy zobaczyła, że już nic nie uda jej się wyciągnąć z przyjaciółki, dała w końcu spokój.

Wieczorem w instytucie Logan, swym czujnym, ojcowskim okiem, przyglądał się swojej podopiecznej. Nie mógł do końca zrozumieć zmiany, jaka w niej zaszła. Dziś, wczesnym popołudniem, z Instytutu Xaviera wyszła wściekła, zirytowana nastolatka. A wróciła... Wróciła spokojna młoda kobieta - pogodzona ze światem i sobą, cierpliwsza, wyciszona... Przez chwilę nawet wydawało mu się, że się uśmiecha, patrząc na tego dziwnego pluszowego zwierzaka, którego przytaszczyła ze sobą, a to już naprawdę rzadki widok. I choć miał dziwne wrażenie, że cała ta "duchowa przemiana" miała jakiś tajemniczy związek, z dziwnym zapachem, tytoniu, przypraw i wody kolońskiej, który roznosiła za sobą po całym Instytucie, widząc, że jakaś rana w jej duszy została zaleczona, postanowił tym razem nie pytać. Kto wie... Przecież święta to podobno czas cudów...

**THE END**

(1) - Domyślam się, że większość z Was to wie, ale może ktoś jest zupełnie zielony w tej tematyce, więc wyjaśniam, że Magneto jest Żydem  
(2) - Illiana Rasputin - postać naprawdę istniejąca w komiksach. Młodsza siostra Collosusa.  
(3) - Hmm, istnieją dwie teorie na temat wczesnego dzieciństwa Remy'ego. Jedna z nich mówi, że został on porzucony w szpitalu przez własnych rodziców, druga zaś, że po prostu został ze szpitala wykradziony. Dla dobra historii, postanowiłam jednak przychylić się do pierwszej wersji.  
(4) - Tante Mattie, czyli Ciocia Mattie - również postać z komiksów  
(5) - Kolejny fakt z komiksów.  
(6) - Eee, jakby ktoś nie wiedział, chodzi o "nie kradnij"   
(7) - Gumbo - potrawa charakterystyczna dla stanu Luizjana, z którego pochodzi Remy. Jest to rodzaj bardzo ostrej i raczej dość tłustej zupy, robionej ze wszystkiego, co można znaleźć na bagnach.  
( 8 ) - To również rodzaj potrawy z okolic Nowego Orleanu. Niestety nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, co to dokładnie ma być.   
(9) - Znów fakt z komiksu - Rogue nienawidzi zimna! Poza tym, mówiąc "zero stopni" miałam na myśli stopnie Celsjusza. Jestem strasznie leniwa i nie chce mi się sprawdzać, ile to będzie w skali Fahrenheita.  
(10) - Jest to teoria, którą wymyśliłam sama. Wiemy przecież z "Self Possed", że jakieś cząstki mocy innych pozostają z Rogue, podobnie jak psyche innych ludzi. Więc za każdym razem, gdy wysysała Logana, jej ogólny stan zdrowia, powinien się nie tylko poprawiać, ale też i nieco wzmacniać. Poza tym, wydaje mi się to jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego ona w ogóle nie choruje. Może mieć naturalną odporność, ale bez przesady. To jest dziewczyna z południa, która lata po Nowym Yorku odziana tylko w tę zwiewną, prześwitującą bluzeczkę! Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że nigdy nie złapała nawet kataru...  
(11) - Midas - mitologiczny król, który potrafił zmieniać w złoto wszystko, czego dotknął. Moc ta szybko okazała się jego przekleństwem, gdyż władca zaczął zmieniać w cenny kruszec jedzenie, picie, a nawet...członków własnej rodziny!  
(12) - Tak Szekspir określał zazdrość  
(13) - Kolejne nawiązanie do komiksów, gdzie Rogue właśnie z poniżej przedstawionych powodów, zaczytuje się w książkach typu Harlequin.  
(14) - I kolejna ciekawostka z komiksów - nasz wspaniały Pyro(maniak) w wolnych chwilach jest (albo raczej był) autorem poczytnych romansów. O podobnych zamiłowaniach Pyra z Evo nic mi nie wiadomo, ale kto wie, co on tam robi, kiedy zostaje sam ze sobą.  
(15) - Mam nadzieję, że tego zespołu nie trzeba nikomu przedstawiać. Ale jeśli ktoś o nim nie słyszał, to powinien natychmiast uzupełnić braki w swym muzycznym wykształceniu!  
(16) - Pamiętacie, jak w pierwszym odcinku Remy miał brązowe oczy? Uznajmy, że nosi holo-projektor, tak jak Kurt i dlatego jego czy maja brązowy kolor. Inaczej musiałby nosić ciemne okulary, a wg mnie strasznie dziwacznie by to wyglądało w środku grudnia...   
(17) - Ponieważ nienawidzę tego okropnego grzyba, którego zafundowali Remy'emu twórcy Evo, "przerobiłam" jego fryzurę tak, aby przypominała tę z TAS. W końcu to mój fict i mogę sobie w nim robić, co mi się rzewnie podoba.  
( 18 ) - Swamp Rat! - czy tu jeszcze trzeba coś tłumaczyć?  
(19) - Janus - bóstwo staroitalskie o dwu twarzach obróconych w przeciwne strony; janusowy - zmienny, zagadkowy

No i to by było na tyle. Mam nadzieję, że komuś udało się dobrnąć do końca.  
Osobiście jestem raczej średnio zadowolona z kształtu tego opowiadanka, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że jeśli zaczęłabym je poprawiać, to nie ukazałoby się ono aż do przyszłej wiosny.  
Najbardziej zadowolona jestem z części pierwszej, najmniej z ostatniej. Mój problem polega na tym, że niestety nie przepadam za poznawaniem nowych osób i nie bardzo umiem z nimi rozmawiać. Dlatego też, pisanie dialogów, tak, aby nie brzmiały one wydumanie bądź sztucznie, przychodzi mi z pewnym trudem. Z drugiej strony, chyba wszystkie "rozmówki zapoznawcze" tak właśnie brzmią... Najlepiej, jeśli zostawię to Waszej ocenie.  
Proszę o komentarze i dziękuję za poświęcony czas  
AUTORKA 


End file.
